Dinner With Catherine
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: CatherineWarrick. Post Ep of Big Middle. What really happened when Warrick took Catherine out to dinner? Oneshot. [Yobling] Please review! Xx


**Dinner With Catherine**

Summary: Catherine/Warrick. Post Ep of Big Middle. What really happened when Warrick took Catherine out to dinner?

* * *

Catherine Willows wasn't sure what had taken over her that day. The chemistry between her and a certain male CSI had been enough to make the air crackle between them, especially when her blue eyes met those stunning green once. She had been left completely breathless by Warrick Brown but this seemed to be an almost regular occurrence recently. Now she was going to dinner with him on his invitation. She wasn't sure if it was the most sensible decision in the world, God only knew where tonight would lead. Still, she was both excited and apprehensive. Work and Lindsey seemed to be taking over her life and although she loved them both she sometimes just needed some time to herself to let her hair down. Her date, if she could call it that, with Warrick gave her the perfect opportunity for this.

* * *

Warrick Brown came to the end of his shift and was looking forward to his day off tomorrow which would reach it's climax with his dinner date with Catherine. Could he even call it a date? After the sexual tension that had been flying around between them, maybe he could? There was no denying that he felt something strong for her, maybe not love but he definitely desired her and wanted her to be more than a colleague or even a friend. However, he expected little from Catherine tomorrow night, the fact that she was still keen to show up was enough for him. She had had a fairly tough time of it recently and over the last few years, Warrick just wanted to provide her with a chance to relax and hopefully enjoy herself.

* * *

"Hey sweetie." Catherine called, arriving home from work and pushing open the front door. Things between Catherine and her teenage daughter had been a little strange recently but the redhead was trying to make as much time for Lindsey as was possible with her hectic schedule.

"Hi Mom." Lindsey Willows replied, looking up from the television set and smiling at her mother.

"I've got tomorrow off work, what do you say, why don't we go shopping and watch a movie?" Catherine suggested.

"Cool." Lindsey smiled.

"I want you to help me choose something to wear." Catherine continued, sitting down on the sofa and kicking off her heeled ankle boots. "I'm going out tomorrow night."

Lindsey fixed her mother was eyes full of intrigue. "Where are you going?"

Catherine let a slow smile spread across her lips, she felt a blush forming on her cheeks and it was like being a teenager all over again.

"Warrick's taking me out to dinner." She admitted.

A smile formed on Lindsey lips and she looked smug, for years she had seen the sparks between her mother and Warrick even if the pair of them had been too blind to see it for themselves.

* * *

It was mid afternoon the next day and Catherine and her daughter were exiting the tenth department store at the local mall without having bought anything. Catherine was wondering whether she was making the right decision in bringing Lindsey along to help her decide what to buy for tonight. It had been fun to begin and Lindsey had definitely inherited her mother's good taste but now Catherine's feet were beginning to ache and she wanted to go home.

"C'mon on Mom, just one more store." Lindsey persuaded.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Linds, I've got a million things I could wear at home."

Lindsey wasn't taking no for an answer and all but dragged her mother into the next shop. She wanted her mother to look fabulous tonight although she was already convinced that Warrick was already in love with Catherine.

"What do you think, Linds?" Catherine asked, exiting the dressing room and doing a twirl for her daughter who was waiting on a chair just outside.

Lindsey's eyes were wide with surprise. "Wow Mom, you look amazing!"

And it was true, Catherine had finally decided upon a black knee length cocktail dress. The material was a silky with floaty bits around the hem and the neckline, which showed off just enough cleavage.

"Buy it." Lindsey told her.

"You think?" Catherine asked, peering into the floor length mirror.

"Yes!" Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Warrick is going to love it." She added, more to herself than to her mother.

"I'm not sure about this." Catherine said later than evening. It was just passed half past six and Warrick was due to pick her up at seven. She was wearing the black dress and her hair was curled, falling in gentle waves to grace her shoulders. She and Lindsey had also found a pair of black high heeled sandals to complete her outfit. Somehow Catherine was nervous and she could feel her palms becoming slick. She didn't know why though, she and Warrick were good friends and could talk and joke for hours. Maybe it was because their relationship had never shifted from friends to anything more, apart from that almost kiss that Catherine thought about nearly everyday. She wondered if Warrick felt the same.

"You look beautiful Mom, seriously." Lindsey said, giving her mother a quick hug and leaving her to apply her make up and jewellery.

* * *

The doorbell rang at precisely seven o'clock and Lindsey ran down the stairs to answer the door while Catherine checked her appearance once more in the mirror.

"Hey Linds." Warrick smiled, he had always had a soft spot for Catherine's daughter.

"Hi Warrick." Lindsey smiled back. "Mom's nearly ready. Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks." Warrick replied, stepping over the threshold. He could hear Catherine's heels clacking down the wooden stairs before he saw her. She had the advantage as she could see him first, her heart racing just that little bit faster as she saw him dressed in a black suit and an opened baby blue shirt. Her voice caught in her throat as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs in front of him.

"Hey," She smiled, looking anywhere but those beautiful green eyes.

"Hi Cath." He replied, taking in her outfit as Lindsey slid back up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

"So, where are you taking me?" Catherine asked, her confidence increasing now that they were in the darkness of the car and Warrick had to concentrate on the road ahead rather than her.

Warrick smiled. "There's a new restaurant off the strip that's just opened, I thought we'd try I there. A few of my friends have been, they said it was good."

"Okay," Catherine smiled, a silence fell for a few moments.

"Did I mention that you looked beautiful tonight?" Warrick asked, knowing that if he stared at her exposed thigh any longer he would crash the car.

"Just once or twice 'Rick." She laughed.

Warrick parked up outside the restaurant and walked around to Catherine's side, helping her out.

"You're being a real gentleman tonight." She joked, linking her arm through his as they headed inside.

"And I'm not always?" He grinned back. "A table for two please." He told the waiter who led them to a secluded table.

"That was really lovely, thank you Warrick." Catherine said, just over an hour later as she wiped her mouth on a napkin and reached for her wine glass.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Warrick replied, watching as Catherine's fingers curled and uncurled themselves around the stem of her glass. After the waiter had cleared their places, Warrick looked up at her. "Would you like to go somewhere a bit quieter?" He asked, before realising the innuendo of his words. "For a drink." He added hastily.

Catherine's eyes meant his and the tension between them mounted, she quickly looked away. "Yeah, okay." She agreed, following Warrick out of the restaurant.

They went outside and climbed back into Warrick's car, neither of them saying much but the looks passing between them were doing all of the talking.

* * *

"Warrick," Catherine began after belting herself in and turning around to face him. But before any more words could come out of her mouth, Warrick silenced her by pressing him lips down on hers, gently to begin with but the passion increased. Catherine released her seat belt and leant over to kiss side of the car, resting one hand on his thigh for support as she crashed her lips against his. With one hand Warrick caressed her face while the other crept up her bare leg.

"Maybe we should take this home with us?" Catherine suggested, her voice hitching in her throat.

Warrick nodded and started the engine.

Catherine had never been to Warrick's house before but it was nothing short of her expectations.

"Nice place." She smiled appreciatively as Warrick led her up to front door by the hand.

"Thanks," Warrick said, momentarily breaking all contact between them as he fumbled around for the front door key. He then pushed open the door and pulled Catherine in after him. Once the door was closed behind them he began to kiss her again, helping her out of her jacket in the process. Catherine paused but then returned the favour for him.

"Cath," He said gently, stopping the assault on her lips and placing his hands on her hips. "We don't have to do this if you don't want, I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage."

Her clear blue eyes sparkled dangerously as she bit down on her lower lip seductively. "Maybe I want you to take advantage."

Warrick smiled, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her again.

"You really are a beautiful woman." He said when they finally had to pause for air.

Catherine smiled, her cheeks deepening again. "Flattery will get you," She paused as Warrick found the zipper on the back of her dress and began to slide it down her back. The silky garment fell to the floor and was accompanied by the rest of their clothes. "Everywhere." She finished as Warrick lead the way to his bedroom.

**Okay, it turned out a lot longer than I planned it too so I hope you managed to stay awake! Reviews are loved! Xx**


End file.
